


Gravity

by sasayuri



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Multi, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: Von einem Zuhause zum anderen.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Гравитация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468011) by [Takihara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara)



Als Jim Kirk tausende Kilometer von seinem Zuhause entfernt aus dem Shuttle steigt, vermisst er niemanden außer sein Bett. Er stapft mit seinen schweren Stiefeln durch den knöcheltiefen Schlamm, der vage als Fußweg zu erkennen ist. Einige zu lang geratene blonde Strähnen hängen ihm in die eisblauen Augen, aber das stört ihn nicht im Geringsten. Während er sich seinen Weg an den anderen Passagieren vorbei bahnt, hält er die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner schwarzen Lederjacke vergraben. Die Luft ist nicht kalt, im Gegenteil, aber es fühlt sich an, als würde die unangenehme Nässe des Regens direkt in seine Knochen ziehen.

Wie erwartet ist niemand zum Hangar gekommen, um ihn abzuholen. Amanda weiß über den Besuch ihres Sohnes Bescheid und Jim vermutet, dass sie Sam ebenfalls darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hat, aber beide sind es gewohnt, ihn an der Haustür ihres Domizils zu empfangen. Er ignoriert sämtliche Hovercars, die nur darauf warten, von einem unbekannten Fahrer für die Flucht aus diesem _Nichts_ in Anspruch genommen zu werden, und verlässt zu Fuß das umzäunte Gelände. Die Sicherheitsposten am Hauptzugang werfen ihm skeptische Blicke zu. Einer seiner Mundwickel zuckt, als wolle er sich zu einem überlegenen Lächeln bewegen lassen.

Nachdem er etwa eine Meile lang der öden Straße gefolgt ist, biegt er in einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Schleichweg zu seiner Rechten ein. An dessen Ende kann er die zunehmend baufällige Hütte sehen, die er seinerzeit mit seinem Großvater aufgebaut hat. Sie ist genauso trist und eingestaubt wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er im Leben nicht darauf kommen, dass sich im Innern ein wahrer Schatz befindet: eine wunderschöne Chevrolet Corvette aus der Mitte des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts.


End file.
